Last Seven Days
by Kaye2127
Summary: "I'm sorry Tsuna.. But you only have seven days to live." "E-EH! WHY!" "I'm really sorry." Then I woke up. Is it a dream? I don't think so.. But, WHY ME?
1. Prologue

Summary: "I'm sorry Tsuna.. But you only have seven days to live." "E-EH?! WHY?!" "I'm really sorry." Then I woke up. Is it a dream? I don't think so.. But, WHY ME?!

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for making another story when I am not yet updating at the other one? Hehehe… I just got a writer's block you see.. And I am also asking for some beta! I need a BETA! WAAAHHH! **

**NOTE!: ?X27 (Not 1****st**** Gen. Included) smartFEMTsuna! **

**Iemitsu is here with the family. (Always.) But sometimes, going to work.**

**Well.. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AMANO AKIRA OWNS IT!**

It is a nice cold evening in the Sawada Household. Everyone was having their peaceful sleep. Lambo, with his bestfriends, Fuuta and I-pin, are all asleep hugging each other. Iemitsu, with his dearest, Nana, having their nice time sleeping. Bianchi with her Reborn, asleep also. But Bianchi on her bed with Reborn on his bed swing.(?)

But it seems that Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a dream, a horrible dream, maybe? A _nightmare._

"_**WAAHHH! PLEASE SPARE ME! I STILL HAVE MY CHILDREN… THEY NEED ME.. PLE-" **_

_***BANG!***_

"_**HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I'LL REPENT WHAT I DID? HAHAHAHA-"**_

_***BANG!"**_

"_**KYAAAA! PLEASE HELP US! HELP U-"**_

"_**BANG!"**_

Tsuna hastily opened his eyes as he sat up, panting and sweating harshly. Fear was obvious in his eyes. When he looked around, he was surprised to see white. All white. He then saw ten figures that are familiar to him.

"Hello Decimo. It is nice to see you again." A man with golden blonde hair and a bright blue cerulean eyes said.

"P-Primo?" Tsuna, surprised, said.

The first man known, nodded.

"Why am I here? Did I do something wrong? Do I need to do something?" Giotto shook his head. He smiled sadly.. "Don't worry my dear grandson, there's nothing wrong. But we just need to tell you something serious."

After on what Giotto said, Tsuna, unknowingly became serious and and went to his boss mode.*

"What is it?" He asked.

Then, the remaining nine figures showed themselves. It's the other bosses, second to ninth. But when he saw the last person, his eyes widened. It is the person who he wanted to see the least.

"C-Checkerface.. –san." Tsuna suddenly became nervous.

Giotto, noticing the uneasiness, he smiled. "Don't worry Tsuna, he won't do anything. He is here to help you."

Now that made Tsuna curious. "Help? Will I do something?"

Tsuna saw his ancestor's hesitance in nodding, waiting for him to speak further. But Giotto's mouth went into thin line. Feeling guilty on what he will say next. He faced his descendant, he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Decimo you…"

Dear Diary,

I dreamt about something. And it scared the hell out of me. Well, I saw Checkerface, Primo and the other Vongola Bosses. Saying that I need to have my businesses finished or I will regret it. I was confused by then. But when I learned the reason why I needed to do it, I was horrified beyond belief.

I was kinda depressed on what I hear, but we – I need to accept it. What past is past. Well, I don't know the full explanation yet, so I'm still not knowledgeable enough to know the situation, but I know it's the best way to solve the problem.

Well, what Giotto told me was..

"_**I'm sorry Tsuna, but you only have seven days to live."**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi

(?) What do you call the little swing where Reborn sleeps?

* Well, in this world, there's no mafia.. Hehehe.. But Tsuna is the Boss-to-be of the Cielo Corporation.

On how Giotto and the others appear and how Tsuna knew Giotto will be revealed in the later chapters.. :D

**A\N: HELLO! AND I'M SORRY! *DOGEZA* I HAVE A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK IN THE PREVIOUS STORY.. *SIGHS* WELL I HAVE 2 REASONS WHY I JUST UPDATED NOW. *GRINS* FIRST, SCHOOL'S A JERK. MANY PRESENTATIONS, PROJECTS, ASSIGNMENTS. **_**UGH. **_** SECOND, I'M A LAZY AUTHOR YOU SEE. I LIKE WRITING STORIES BUT WHEN I START TO TYPE, I STARTED TO FEEL LAZY THEN, NO MORE.. HEHE.. DON'T WORRY. I'M STARTING TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS AND THE FORGOTTEN PAST.. MAYBE IT WILL BE ON SAT. OR SUN.**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (FOR MOTIVATION XD AND INSPIRATION!)**

**Kaye2127**


	2. Before the Decided Fate Part 1

**A/N: Okay, okay. In the 1****st**** chapter, I put FEMTSUNA in the note but in the story, I put he, his, him. UGH. What do you think is better? Tsuna being male or female? For now, I'll make him a male. I NEED A BETA!**

**Note: SlightIemitsuBashing! (For future chapters) HyperTsuna! (NOT HDWMTsuna) The naughty one. XD PretendingtobeDameTsuna! (For future chapters)**

**Okay! For Pairings! Vote, and review it!**

**Reborn  
Hibari  
Gokudera  
Yamamoto**

**And if you have anyone you want a pairing to Tsuna, just tell me.. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA.**

**Chapter 2 : Before the Decided Fate Part 1**

The family of the Sawada's. Their family was secretive about their daily lives. Like; where they live; how many family members they have; Birthdays; occupation; what they eat; where they take a bath; what toothbrush and toothpaste they used; etc.

But few know the Sawada's, and they're the only closest and trusted people of the Sawada's. The oldest of the Sawada's, Sawada Iemitsu, he is the CEO of the Cielo Corporation. It is the most known music industry in Japan – the whole world.

The voice coach and the best planner they have, and also the supportive mother of the Sawada's, Sawada Nana. She is the one who took care and support the workers in the corporation. Sometimes, she also helps the manager of their only band.

And last, but not the least, the youngest and the only son/daughter (not yet decided if Tsuna will be a girl or a boy) of the Sawada's, Sawada Tsunayoshi. (but for now, Tsuna will be a HE.) He is the vocalist of the only band of the C.C. (Cielo Corporation) But his identity was kept secret.

The band was called the L'armonia del Cielo or The Harmony of the Sky.

Well, it really suits the group band. The vocalist, who is also called Sky, has a voice that can amaze many people by one song. And the people will just want to hear more of it.

The Storm has the skill of an expert when it came into piano, all of the songs Storm made was aggressive but with a hint of regret and loneliness in it. (When his mother died.) But most of it was like a 'thank you' for someone. The someone who accepted him and cares for him.

Rain, the music he made in the flute was calming, very calming. And sometimes, with a hint of happiness, many of it. Many people said that Rain has a habit of playing baseball. And really nice.

Sun, who uses drum. The songs he made, made people EXTREMELY happy and energized. But also, made people laugh. And also, he likes boxing to the extreme.

Lightning, who uses the guitar, has a skill of making everyone like him in a different way. Even though he's spoiled – _too much,_ they still liked him because _sometimes, _he can be serious in business matters.

Cloud, who uses his violin, has an aloof attitude. But only close with the sky. He likes to bite. But not the bite you think of. It is like, "I will bite you to death" thing.

And last, the mists the older mist who has a weird laugh, a "Kufufu" – like that, uses a saxophone and is a pedophile. And the younger mist has a harp that make people blush at the sight and listen attentively at the same time. And the common with the twins was, they have a hair that is like a pineapple.

Well for first glance, It is like the group was not suited for each other. Flute? Piano? Violin? Guitar? Drum? Well if you combine the Piano and Flute, the outcome of it will be awesome. Well, the two mists and the cloud likes to work alone, so it was hard. But sometimes, the mist and the cloud, _sometimes, _work each other. It is because of the sky. The sky harmonize all the weathers.

Now with the other workers, Bianchi, the older sister of Storm and the assistant of the manager. Has a weird skill poison cooking. All the food she cook was poisoned. Well she used her skill to the people who are planning to sabotage the C.C. and in the end, she was loyal to the company. Fuuta and I-pin the best buddies of Lambo. They helped Lambo with his studies and with the practices for the band. Kyoko, Sun's younger sister, sometimes help with the household chores and very close with Sky. Many people think that they're in a relationship, but they were mistaken. They're a couple that has the same feeling of "more that friends but less than lovers." So it will be impossible. And last but not the least, the manager, Reborn! Well, even though he looks like an infant, he has a mind of an adult. He is sadistic – in a high caliber. But everyone likes how Reborn shows his affection towards his toys- I mean, clients.

Well, now we know the people inside the Cielo Corporation, let's start the story shall we?

"Jyuudaime! Ohayo Gozaimasu!" A certain loyal silvernette greeted and bowed.

"Haha.. Ohayo Tsuna." Then a raven haired greeted.

"Good Morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna, the one who was called by the silvernette greeted back.

The three was now walking to go to school. They're early this time, not being late like what they're doing last time. And their school's prefect, Hibari Kyouya was grateful for that.

They were now in front of the school, hesitating to go in. Well , they were way too early this day. And they need to go to the Disciplinary Roomor the reception room to tell the other members of the band of their upcoming event in the next eight days.

"Herbivores, why are you still here?" Asked by the prefect.

"Ah, Kyouya! Sorry, we're planning to go there now." The brunette said as he smiled brightly.

"Hn." They continued walking.

XXXXX

"Kufufufu.. Why hello, Tsunayoshi-kun." The older mist greeted.

"Hello, Tsuna-san." Then the younger.

"EXTREME MORNING TO YOU SAWADA!" It's obvious.

"Ahh.. Hello, Tsuna-nii. Ohayo."

"HEY TURF-TOP, SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE MAKING JYUUDAIME DEAF!"

"WHAT?! WHAT WILL I MAKE SAWADA DEAF TO THE EXTREME?!"

"YOU-!"

"Maa, maa, Sasagawa-senpai, Gokudera, we need to plan the event now. Tsuna will be sad you know." Rain said as he pointed a finger at Tsuna. The Sun and the Storm saw the pouting Sky. And they immediately said their apologies, the Sky brightened.

"Okay! Now let's start our meeting!"

XXXXX

The meeting is now finished and the members are now going to their respective classrooms. But the mists, their respective school. The mists are studying in a different school, Kokuyo Middle School. It is a good thing that the reception room is far from the classrooms so no students will be near the room. Or else, they will be bitten to death. But our Tunafish is pouting. His two friends sweat-dropped.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. It's fine. It will be a new experience!" Yamamoto said.

"I hate to agree but, Jyuudaime, it will!" But Tsuna was thinking other things. Then it came to his mind.

"Ne, ne, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna called.

"Tsuna?/Jyuudaime?"

"What will you do if you only have seven days to live?" Tsuna asked, making his two friends confused.

"Why do you ask, Jyuudaime?"

"Yeah, Tsuna?"

The brunette just shook his head. "It's nothing, I just felt like asking it. Or more like my intuition told me to?"

His two friends was about to speak but was interrupted by the bell.

***RING!***

"HIEE! We're late! Come on, let's go guys!"

XXXXX

Homeroom has started and our Tuna was bored. _Really bored. _ It is because he can't understand a thing. No, _he understands everything._ Well… Being REBORN as your tutor-manager has good outcomes, but _great trauma. _You know what I mean.

Tsuna is now daydreaming, caring nothing at all. Thinking about what happened earlier in the meeting.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ne, Jyuudaime. How about you compose the song for our upcoming concert?"_

_Tsuna was taken back at the sudden suggestion. "E-Eh? Why me? Isn't it supposed to be Kaa-san?"_

"_But Tsuna, I think I was a good idea."_

"_YEAH YAMAMOTO'S EXTREMELY RIGHT SAWADA! I EXTREMELY AGREE AT OCTOPUS-HEAD'S SUGGESTION!" _

"_Kufufu.. I also agree Tsunayoshi-kun."_

"_Me too.."_

"_HIEE?! Hibari-san!" Tsuna desperately called the prefect. Tsuna saw the prefect smirk._

"_Don't worry.. I already asked Nana-san if it was okay. She gladly said yes."_

"_WHAAAA?! NOOOOOOOO!"_

_-Flashback end-_

"SAWADA!"

When Tsuna heard his name, he unconsciously stood up.

"Answer this question!" The Nezu smirked, Tsuna's classmates are snickering, expecting him to answer incorrectly. Tsuna stared at the board blankly and he then answered smugly. "x= 3x+5y" Then he sat down.

Nezu smirked, he then looked at his book, he paled. "I-It's c-correct." That made the students gasp.

"What? Dame-Tsuna is correct?"

"No way!"

"But Nezu-sensie said so!"

That made Tsuna return to the world. "Huh? What happened?"

"Jyuudaime! As expected of you!" Tsuna tilted his head cutely, signaling that he doesn't get it.

Yamamoto pointed the math question on the board. "What is it?" Tsuna asked again, not really getting it. Yamamoto grinned. "You answered it correctly!"

"HIEE?!" But then, his head suddenly ached. He felt dizzy, his vision is becoming black.

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

**A/N: CUT! That's the first part! Well, the half of it was an introduction though.. **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING! IT REALLY MADE ME HAPPY!**

**Thank you for MissPervyKey for following my story!**

**Thank you for Okami Endless, sorachitsu7 for favoriting!**

**And thank you for MistyKeiry and .7 for following and favoriting!**

**Answers to the reviews:**

**Ookami Endless: Thank you for telling me! And thank you again for following my story!**

**Sorachitsu7: Yes. You're right. Saying good bye isn't an easy thing. There are going to be some angst, maybe? XD**

**Guest-san: Thank you. :D**

**aozora09: Hehehe.. Here's the update!**


	3. Before the Decided Fate Part 2

**A/N: Hello Guys! I've been busy in these few days because I had my exam. Now I'm done! And I SURVIVED, yehehey!**

**Pairings:**

**Reborn: 1  
Hibari: 1**

**The votings will only be done after I update my next chapter. (The one after this.) I will give more time to those who want to tell their favorite pairing for Tuna. :D**

**Then again, I decided to make Tuna a boy! Well… I just felt like it. And a majority's choice so I will make Tuna a male in this story!**

**Note: Sorry for type errors! And grammars!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AMANO AKIRA OWNS IT!**

**Preview:**

_Yamamoto pointed the math question on the board. "What is it?" Tsuna asked again, not really getting it. Yamamoto grinned. "You answered it correctly!" _

"_HIEE?!" But then, his head suddenly ached. He felt dizzy, his vision is becoming black._

"_Tsuna!"_

"_Jyuudaime!"_

**Chapter 3: Before the Decided Fate Part 2**

Tsuna's POV -Dreamscape-

_Huh? Where am I? On what I remember, I'm inside the classroom not knowing what happened and – What?_

_Then what happened?!_

_I was about to panic when I heard a scary but kind voice._

"_Hello there Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_I turned around to see a man with a checkered mask._

_I gasp. "Ch-Checker-Face..san.."_

_I saw him smile. He was sitting beside a tea table, with the ready and with some snacks. He motioned me to take a seat. I hesitantly obliged._

"_So Tsunayoshi-kun?" He started. _

"_Yes? Checkerface-san?"_

"_Did you felt anything strange today?"_

"_Hmm?" I tilted my head, confused._

"_Hmm… Let's see.. Like when you felt like something bad is going to happen? Or like a funny feeling to your stomach?"_

_When you said it, yes! I had a feeling like that!_

"_Yes! I had a feeling like that! Then something came to my mind! I unconsciously asked Gokudara-kun and Yamamoto-kun if they have only seven days to live, what will they do."_

_I saw Checkerface-san laughed in amusement. But immediately turned into a frown._

"_I-Is there s-something wrong?"_

_He nodded. I suddenly became nervous._

"_I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kunbut you will have only seven days to live."_

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

"_B –But, WHY?!"_

_I'm s-sorry.. I didn't mean to-"_

"_WHY?! I STILL HAVE MANY THINGS THAT I NEED TO DO!"_

"_Tsunayoshi-kun please calm d-"_

"_WHY?!"_

"_TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!"_

_I shut up when I heard him shouted. Then I realized what I did just now._

"_I-I'm sorry!"_

_Checkerface-san sighed. "No.. It's fine… It's also my fault for rushing things." He then become suddenly serious. Tsuna stiffened. "Yeah, I know that was a bit sudden, That's why I'm sorry for that. The further explanations will be later. But I will tell you why. It is because-"_

_Suddenly my head ached, it's telling me that the next thing I will hear will be bad…_

"_You are not supposed to be alive in this world."_

"_WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"_

"_Wait! I'm not yet done! You're not supposed to be here but in a different world!"_

"_Different world? As in, in other parallel world?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It's just the holder of the Mare ting experimented something."_

"_What did he experimented to?"_

"_You don't need to know Tsunayoshi-kun._

_I just nodded._

"_Then, the one who will help you is your Grand Father, Giotto."_

"_Ehh? Primo? Will I met him?"_

"_Yeah. But most of the time, you will just talk to each other through minds okay?"_

_I nodded then he started again. "Oh.. Look at the time, you need to wake up. Oh and you're fever is still high so you need to rest. The fever was the signal, you're first day will start tomorrow."_

"_Okay Checkerface-san. Thank you."_

"_I will tell you the other things that is needed to be known."_

-Outside the dreamscape-

When Tsuna lost consciousness, Yamamoto and Gokudera sent Tsuna to the infirmary. But Shamal said it is better if he was sent to the hospital, so they followed.

The doctors said that his fever was too high so they will be watching Tsuna now and then to know Tsuna's condition. It's been 6 hours since Tsuna passed out and his fever was not going down.

"Mhhmm…" Tsuna mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Jyuudaime? Jyuudaime! You're awake!"

"G-Gokudera-kun? Where am I?"

"Oh! You're in the hospital!"

"HIEE! Hospita-!" *cough* *cough* *cough*

"Jyuudaime! Calm down!" Gokudera shouted worriedly, Tsuna smiled weakly. "Un. I'm fine."

"Just wait there Jyuudaime, I'll just call Okaa-sama and the doctor. I'll tell them that you woke up." Gokudera stood up then went out of the room.

"Primo?" Tsuna called. Then suddenly, a bright orange light appeared in the room. After that, a transparent figure appeared.

"Oh, Decimo. Didn't know that you will call me this fast. What is it?"

"Is there still some things that you need to tell me?"

"Oh.. Really, our intuition really scares me sometimes."

Giotto sighed. "Yes.. In each day, starting tomorrow, you can have one wish."

"Eh? Wish?"

"Yup. Every wish you tell, it will be granted. But only one wish per day. Oh and they're coming better disappear. Bye!"

After Giotto disappeared, the door was suddenly opened. Revealing a panicked but relieved Nana with 2 doctors following her. "Tsu-kun! Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry mom, for making you worried."

The doctors entered and checked Tsuna's condition. And was surprised to see the results. "Well, this is a surprised, you're fine, there's no hint of fever in your body anymore! You can go home tomorrow. But you still need to drink the medicine in the next three days. Is that okay?"

Tsuna nodded. "But doctor, can I go home now?"

"Well, if that's what you want."

"Thanks Doctor!"

-At Home-

"Dame-Tsuna. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh, Reborn!" *BAM!*

"Ouch, Reborn! Why did you hit me?!"

"I was worrie-! Tch. It's nothing. Just sleep Dame-Tsuna. You stull have practice today but you're tired. Good Night."

"_Hoohh… Isn't this new.. The world greatest hitman, worried?"_

"_P-Primo?! W-What do mean worried?! He just wanted to torture me!"_

"_Well let's see about that.. But Tsuna, remember, you must not have any romance or anything.. Or you will just hurt youself and the person you love."_

"_Y-Yes.."_

**A/N: Cut! I'm so sorry for not updating immediately! We had our exam! **

**Thank you for all the reasers who reviewed, followed and favorite (ed)!**


	4. First Day Part 1

**A/N: Well.. It seems that no one was really planning to take their vote, so I made a poll? **

**I really wanted to know who you want to pair with Tsuna! SO please! Vote!**

**Reborn - 2  
Hibari - 1 **

**Sorry for the errors and grammars! I need a BETA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA**

**Preview:**

"_Hoohh… Isn't this new.. The world greatest hitman, worried?"_

"_P-Primo?! W-What do mean worried?! He just wanted to torture me!"_

"_Well let's see about that.. But Tsuna, remember, you must not have any romance or anything.. Or you will just hurt yourself and the person you love."_

"_Y-Yes.."_

**Chapter 4: The First Day Part 1**

It is now morning and inside the Sawada Household there was a ruckus happening. Well, the CEO of the Cielo Corporation just arrived. But our Tsuna was excused for today's class, and locked himself inside his room.

In the kitchen, there is a feast? Yeah, there really IS a feast, many food on the table, cooked by none other than Nana. A welcome party, I think? Well, it is a little bit lonely without Tsuna around, but they know that Tsuna is resting, and continued celebrating the welcome party.

But I think our greatest hitman–manager is feeling anxious?

But, wait – _**the **_Reborn, feeling anxious? But I think the correct for now is _uneasy._

He is sitting _patiently _on his chair, tapping his foot on the floor with a _really _dark and murderous aura around him.

'_Where the hell is Dame-Tsuna? He told me awhile ago that he was fine and will eat now. And now IT IS time for breakfast, where the hell is he? Ah, wait, but in the end, he told me that he lost his appetite, hmm, wonder why? Let me investigate about that later.' _Reborn thought, he was remembering what happened earlier when he went to Tsuna's room, but unfortunate for him, Tsuna's awake and about to open the door to his room.

_FLASHBACK_

_Reborn silently opened the door to Tsuna's room and saw Tsuna standing infront of the door he opened._

"_O-Oh Reborn, G-Good Morning.. Is there something wrong?" The Tuna asked. (XD)_

_Reborn inwardly 'Tch'ed' and stared at Tsuna. "Nothing, just about to wake you up.." He turned around and started walking, "Maman said that it's almost time for breakfast, come down now. And if you didn't get ready fast, you'll be late for school."_

"_A-Ahh.. Okay! I will just clean my room and I'll go do-"_

_Tsuna's sentence was interrupted by a creak of the door downstairs, signaling that someone entered. "Nana my dear, I'm home! I missed you!" As Tsuna heard that, he paled. Lucky for him, Reborn didn't notice. "A-Ah, Reborn, on second notice, I lost my appetite, I suddenly felt light-headed. See you later when I feel better. Can you please tell Mom that I'm not feeling well and cant't go to school for today?"_

_Reborn's brow raised. "Okay. Fine." Then he went down._

_End of FLASHBACK_

'_Just what happened to Tsuna to change his decision like that. He seems nervous, what happened. Did he get bullied again? Tch. I better interrog- ask Dame-Tsuna about this.' _Reborn stood up and said his thanks, before he could go out, Nana called him. "Reborn?"

"Yes Maman?"

Nana stood up and got something from the kitchen. "Here, can you please give it Tsu-kun and let him eat? Oh, and here, and after, let him drink this medicine. Thank you."

Reborn nodded. "Okay Maman, I was planning on going to Tsuna's room anyway."

XXXXX

Tsuna is hesitating to go down, he doesn't want to go down if _THAT _person is there, or he will just be a puppet, he will be tasked to do everything that person told him to. And he doesn't want to be that puppet. A transparent figure appeared next Tsuna.

"_Decimo? What happened? Why are you trembling and sweating? Are you sick again?! You feeling cold?! Oh my gosh, lay down! What the hell is Checkerface doing?! I thought he will be fine after-"_

"N-No, I'm fine Giotto-san. I'm not sick or anything. It's just that, _HE _is there.." Tsuna said.

"_He? You mean your father?" _Primo saw his descendant flinched as he mentioned the word 'father', he raised a brow. _"Is there something wrong, Decimo?" _

"No, th-there's n-n-nothing w-wrong. But, I need to get out of here!"

"_Okay Decimo – wait, get out of here? What do you mean?"_

"I can't tell you Giotto-san, but I need to get out of this place!"

Tsuna ran and got some of his medicine, a mask, his music sheets, cellphone and a hoodie.

After he got those, he went near the window, opened it and jumped. At his trained reflexes, he's fine, he landed safely. After that, he ran quietly until he was out the residence. He texted a friend and continued to run.

"_I just need to get out of there before Dad realize, or I'll be ordered around again. I need to get far from him! I don't want to experience that again!"_

**A/N: AND CUT! THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF TSUNA'S FIRST DAY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**OH I MADE A POLL!**

**PLEASE VOTE!  
THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED!**


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**I'M SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

**BUT PLEASE READ THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I MADE A POLL AND PLEASE VOTE!**

** sorachitsu7: Don't worry! I'll remove your previous vote on Reborn, you want Giotto to be paired to Tsuna right? Let's just see the outcome of the poll. And besides, I have an idea on how Giotto will do his part if he was paired to Tsuna.. :D**

**For those who voted already and the outcome is;**

**Reborn - 1  
Hibari - 1**

**I'll just show some hinting or fluff!**

**I don't know if I can do it, but goodluck to me!**

**Thank you for reading this note!**

**Oh! **

**Please tell me if you can't see the poll!**

**My first time to make a poll, sorry!**


	6. First Day Part 2

**A/N: Hello! I've been counting the votes and it's nice! Please vote wisely! For silent readers, please vote on the poll! There's a poll in my profile! Please vote!**

**Note: There will be an OC here! It will be made by me! It's Tsuna's friend from a long time, well, a SECRET FRIEND. But it will just be a support. But the OC will be here along the story. Don't worry, it won't bother much.**

**Sorry for errors and grammars!**

**Preview:**

_"No, th-there's n-n-nothing w-wrong. But, I need to get out of here!"_

_"Okay Decimo – wait, get out of here? What do you mean?"_

_"I can't tell you Giotto-san, but I need to get out of this place!"_

_Tsuna ran and got some of his medicine, a mask, his music sheets, cellphone and a hoodie._

_After he got those, he went near the window, opened it and jumped. At his trained reflexes, he's fine, he landed safely. After that, he ran quietly until he was out the residence. He texted a friend and continued to run._

_"I just need to get out of there before Dad realize, or I'll be ordered around again. I need to get far from him! I don't want to experience that again!"_

**Chapter 5: The First Day Part 2**

He is running. He need to get out of there! He just need to get out of that place now that he's there! Or else he will just be ordered around and become a puppet! No he doesn't want that! He's been glad that he left, but why did he just need to come back now! He's been ordered around and there's no way he can just refuse or else he'll get it! He said that he will involve everyone, he said that's why he just listened, feeling fear for his friends.

He halted his steps in front of a suspicious looking house. He pressed the doorbell, panting. Tired from all the running.

_"Decimo what are we doing here?" _Primo asked, not knowing a thing why his descendant ran away. But Tsuna just ignored his ancestor and waited for someone to answer and open the door. He was glad that he heard footsteps and pressed the doorbell once again.

"Yes, yes! Please, just wait a minute!" He heard a faint voice of a girl that was really familiar with the brunette. _"Decimo? Who's that?" _Primo asked, but once again, ignored. Then, the door opened, revealing a girl with a long black hair and and red eyes. Tsuna saw the girl gasped. "Tsu-chan!? Oh my gosh! What happened to you!?" The unknown girl shouted as she opened the gate and let Tsuna enter.

Tsuna is hyperventilating, and the unknown girl panicked. "Waaahh! Medicine, medicine, where is it!? Tsu-chan, do you have it?!" She saw Tsuna nod. "Okay! I'll just get water from the kitchen okay? You sit there!" The unknown girl helped Tsuna to sit at the sofa and got some water from the kitchen, she handed the glass with water and helped Tsuna to drink his medicine.. As Tsuna calm down, the unknown girl sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! You're alright now, Tsu-chan! What happened?!" As the unknown girl heard nothing from the brunette, she felt something was wrong, and she was right when she touched the brunette's forehead, she sighed. "Tsu-chan, you have a fever, and you're not telling me anything. It's a good thing you drank your medicine now." She accompanied the brunette to the guest room and told him to rest for awhile. And will call him later to eat late breakfast, the brunette hesitantly followed.

The unknown girl was now cooking some food, specifically, an omelette. After that, she went back to the room where Tsuna was resting and slowly opened the door. The door was opened and heard a faint creak, she neared the bed where Tsuna is laying and shook his body, waking up the sleeping brunette.

"Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, wake up.. Breakfast ready!" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and stared at the girl. Tsuna nodded and smiled, muttering a thank you, the girl heard it and grinned. "No problemo Tuna! Come on, let's eat! I just cooked an omelette, is that okay?" The girl asked, Tsuna nodded as he stood up and walked towards the door. The girl followed and made their way to the kitchen.

XXXXX

The two was now eating their breakfast, with Tsuna only finishing half of it. The girl looked at the brunette worriedly.. "Tsu-chan, you need to eat all of it... You need energy, you're still sick." Tsuna shook his head, he smiled, saying that he's full. The girl sighed exasperatedly. She then saw the brunette smiled apologetically. The girl giggled. "It's fine Tsu-chan. Just tell me if you're getting hungry again okay? I'll cook for you."

Then the girl noticed something strange. "Tuna, you've been strangely quiet for a while now, did something happened?" The girl saw the brunette stiffened. Now the girl know that there really is something wrong. "Tell me." The girl said, but Tsuna remained quiet.

The girl sighed. "Okay.. Let me guess... You're father's back right." She saw the body of Tsuna flinch. Right on spot. Well, this is a normal occurence. If Tsuna's here, it means that Tsuna's father was back. Or other reasons like; Tsuna is sulking about why he can't sing in every concert. Yes. In all concerts of the band, Tsuna didn't even sing infront of the audience. He just sang inside a recording room, with his friends and family listening. He can't even just sing one song infront of his fans, why? One word. Father. His father told him - he ordered, that he can't sing infront of the fans or he will regret it. Why will he regret it? He will not regret enything if his fans went back home contented and happy with their performance, but he remembered, his father will do those again.

Those things that made him traumatized.

He was removed from his thoughts when he heard his friend's voice calling him.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. Just remembered something." Tsuna said as he apologized. The girl shook her head. "No, it's okay. So you're father's back?" Tsuna nodded. "There's still something you're hiding from me, what is it? DON'T LIE."

But Tsuna didn't say a word. The girl just sighed for the umpteenth time for today. And the girl was really itching to ask this earlier but she didn't know if her friend will believe..

"Hey Tuna, who the hell is that? I mean, is that a ghost? He just look like you." Tsuna was taken aback when he heard his friend ask about his Ancestor. She can see him?!

"W-W-Wait Rika, you can see him?!" The girl and was now known as Rika nervously nodded. "Am i supposed not to see him? Well, I'm sorry for that. I'll close my eyes from now on.." Rika said monotonously, and covered her eyes. Tsuna and Giotto sweatdropped from that. "No! It's not that! I thought only me can see him! Because I was told to he will the one who can help me with my remaining time!" Tsuna covered his mouth as he realized what he said just now. Rika narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean with your remaining time?"

When Rika saw the transparent figure was about to say something, but she glared at the transparent figure, Giotto remained quiet.

"Now tell me. Don't lie. I know you are an idiot when it comes to lying."

Tsuna laughed nervously, with his hand running through his head. "Well, it's like this."

Tsuna told about what everything happened when he was told about his remaining days. On how he was sick just now and how many time he has left, that the fever was the signal and about on why and how Giotto is here. Rika just stayed quiet, intensely listening to Tsuna's explanation.

Rika was horrified when she heard the whole story... But she can't believe it? No, but how can she refuse on believing it when she can see Giotto infront of her?! She narrowed her eyes and stared at Giotto.

"So you're Giotto? Hmmm.. Are you really the great great great great grandfather of Tsu-chan? Well.. If I'm not informed about it, I'll think that your the father, no, TWIN? Well, you look very much alike!"

The ancestor - descendant duo sweatdropped.

"Uh, Giotto-san? Are you really just be transparent the whole time? Can you nothave a real body?"

"Well, I can solidify my body if I wanted to, but I can't find any reason to do so.. Why?"

Rika just stared at Giotto, and just hmm'ed in response. She then muttered, "I think there will be a reason later though..."

"Pardon?"

"Oh! Nothing! I'll go get some ingredients in the market. Just stay there okay?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No. I'll be coming with you." Tsuna said. " But Tsu-chan, you're still sick and I talked to you long enough, and I know you got tired from it. So just rest."

"But I don't want to stay still!"

"But what if they found you there?"

"I'll be in disguise." Tsuna said, blushing deeply.

Rika laughed, "How then, Tsu-chan?" She teasingly asked.

"I'll disguise as a girl!" Tsuna bravely declared. Rika smacked the head of Tsuna.

"You idiot! They'll know that quickly! Just how many times did you attempt to disguise as a girl? They knew it was you right away! You just made your hair longer and your done! You already looked like a girl! Well, just you have a different reproductive organ and they'll know it's you!"

Tsuna blushed more. "Then how can I go with you!?"

Rika smirked. "Heh. That will be easy." Rika looked at Giotto. "Giotto-san, I think I have a calid reason for you to solidify your body.." Rika darkly said..

XXXXX

In the street where Namimori Shopping district is placed, there was three good looking people walking around. **(Looks like a fairytale introduction to me.. XD)**

_"Hey, do you know those people?"_

_"Kyaa! Look at those two boys! One is cute and adorable and the othe one is cool! Kyaa!"_

_"Woah! Look at the girl! She's so beautiful!_

_"Are they celebrities?"_

_"What are they doing here in Namimori?"_

_"Are they having a film shooting?"_

_"Waahh!"_

The three celebs the people are talking about sweatdropped at their reactions..

Well~ It's just them. Who?

Rika.

Tsuna.

Giotto.

It's the three of them. Wonder how it became like this? Hehe..

_FLASHBACK_

_Tsuna blushed more. "Then how can I go with you!?"_

_Rika smirked. "Heh. That will be easy." Rika looked at Giotto. "Giotto-san, I think I have a calid reason for you to solidify your body.." Rika said darkly.._

_And that made the duo pale... "W-What are you gonna do t-to us?!" The duo said in unison. Rika laughed evilly with an evil smirk. The duo paled even more. "Please Rika, I'm still young."_

_=_= "Ts-Tsu-chan? JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Rika smacked Tsuna's head. "E-Eh?" Then Tsuna realized what he just said. "A-Ah! S-Sorry!"_

_Rika then faced the transparent figure, she narrowed her eyes. with a sadistic glint in it. She smirked. "Oya, oya, seems that our Primo hasn't solidified yet, shall I make you, huh?" Rika said as she neared the transparent figure and cracked her knuckles. Primo paled and ran for his life, uh no, floated for his life. "Waaaahh! Please stop! I'm a ghost! You can't touch me!" _

_Rika's smirk grew wider. "Hoohh.. Is that what you think?" Rika hold his hands together and after a moment, his hands glowed white, no a flame. It's color white. Then Rika ran after Giotto, she catched up and hold Giotto's neck, cornering the transparent figure. "Look, I CAN TOUCH YOU. Ara~ Isn't that weird? I thought humans can't touch spirits? Hmm~? I wonder about that. Now that I can kill you even though you're a spirit Giotto-san, can you please solidify your body so we can buy the ingredients for today's lunch and dinner hmm?" Rika asked_ **nicely**_that Giotto almost pissed his pants. But remember, no mafia boss should publicly pissed in his pants. But wait, there's no mafia here! But a CEO! That no CEO will publicly pissed in his pants! Umu! Correct! _

_Giotto nodded, not having anything to disagree. Rika brightened. "Well, that's great! Come on! Let's go to the toilet!"_

_Wait._

_Pardon?_

_TOILET?_

_"HIEEEE! Rika! What are we going to do inside the toilet?!" Tsuna shouted as he blushed, Giotto followed, his body now solidified, blushed too. Rika tilted his head. "What are we gonna do in the toilet? Of course we would - " Before Rika could finish her sentence, she blushed deeply. Now she know what the boys mean!_

_"YOU IDIOTS! WHY ARE SO GREEN-MINDED?! WE'RE JUST GOING IN THE TOILET AND THE THING THAT SUDDENLY POPPED IN YOUR HEADS WAS THOSE KINDS OF THINGS?! UGH! DOES ANYONE OF YOU HAS ANY SHAME?! JUST EEWW... BOYS WITH NO DELICACY! EEWW!"_

_xxxxx _

_The three was now inside the toilet, doing "it."_

_Inside, there are moans being heard. _

_"Haaahhh.. Haahh.. Rika, it hurts! Put it slowly!"_

_"Tsu-chan! Stop saying things that make people misunderstand things!" _

_Well, Rika was just putting some dye and on Tsuna's hair and sometime's puuting too much force so the medicine was put on Tsuna's scalp. (It stings you know!) "Of course it will hurt! And I told you to stay still!" Rika said as she put the final touch. "There! Just wait for thirty minutes and wash it!"_

_Rika did the same to Giotto. She dyed their hair black. And she will let them put some red contacts so they will look like siblings.._

_Rika flattened the hair of Tsuna and Giotto, it was hard, but worth it._

_And now, they will face the hardest trial..._

.

.

.

_Picking clothes._

_Rika picked a pink skirt, a white blouse and a blue jacket. As shoes, she wore a blue converse with white long socks._

_To Tsuna, he wore a brown converse shoes with a green hoodie. He wore brown pants. (Just like Dino. XD)_

_To Giotto, well simple. He had a white t-shirt and black pants, also wearing a black converse. And shades on top of his head._

_All in all, gorgeous! _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Well, here they are, walking around the shopping district. Rika doesn't know much about this place so she neared a person and asked, "Neh, do you know any place where I can buy fresh fruits here?"

The person she asked blushed. "A-Ah! There!" The person pointed a market. "There are many fresh fruits there!" Rika smiled brightly. "Thank you!" She then went back to the duo.

XXXXX

They are now done shopping, it was HARD. Many people staring at you like you're a goddess or anything like that. Rika noticed something about Giotto when they're shopping earlier, she grinned mischievously. Giotto glared at every person who tried to get near to Tsuna. And it looks like it could kill.

'_Seems tha it will be more hectic starting tomorrow.' _She thought, but she got worried about Tsuna's condition and frowned. _'But what will happen to Tsuna?' _She sighed.

She saw Tsuna walking towards the door, she asked, "Where are you going Tsuna?"

He smiled. "Well, I'm going somewhere.."

Rika narrowed her eyes. "That's why I'm asking WHERE." Tsuna gulped. "I'm going to visit Shiro-chan."

Rika's eyes widened. "You mean.." Tsuna nodded then his face darkened. "It was his fault to begin with.. I'll kill that man.." Rika laughed nervously at Tsuna's declaration.. Rika waved her hands. "Good luck then! But don't over exert your body Tsuna."

"Un."

XXXXX

"Neh, Decimo." (Not italics anymore. Giotto has his own body here, not a spirit.)

"Hmm?"

"How can that girl touch me even though I'm in spirit form?"

Tsuna giggled. "Oh, you mean Rika? She's a shaman. She helps ghosts to rest in peace."

"Ehh?! How can such a person be here in a small town?"

"Well, I don't know much about her past because she doesn't want to talk about it, but she told me that she was abandoned here. We just found her near an alley, unconscious when we accidentally pass there.."

"'s that so?"

"Why are you asking Giotto-san?"

"Nothing, it's just that, she looks familiar. And Giotto is fine, no need to include "san.""

They were walking in a dark alleyway and stopped infront of a backdoor. He then muttered a "Tunafish27, Shiro-chan." Giotto incredulously gaped at his descendant. Tsuna noticed the look, he then asked, "What? That's what he told me to say infront of the door when I plan to visit!" On cue, the door opened sideways, revealing a long white hallway. They entered. "Neh, Decimo – "

"Tsuna's fine Giotto."

"Tsuna?"

"Are you really sure about going in here?" Tsuna nodded, there's nothing wrong here. It's normal. (For him and Shiro-chan)

"Well, get use to it, Giotto."

The duo saw many workers staring at them, Giotto was affected but Tsuna just continued walking. They turned right, left, straight, they went up, up, up (AND AWAY! XD) right, left, and stop!

They stopped infront of a white door, Giotto saw the sign, "CEO'S OFFICE." Giotto paled.

"What are we doing here!?" Tsuna glared at him. "Keep your mouth shut for awhile Primo. Please be in your spirit form." Giotto obliged. He saw his descendant knock, after, hearing a faint "come in" and they entered. Revealing a white room. (WHY IS IT ALL WHITE?! XD) In the middle of the room, which is a huge table with stacks of paperwork on it, there was a man with white hair and purple eyes. The said boy grinned. "Why hello, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna ran and killed the man. The end. XD

No! It's only a joke!

Tsuna ran and got hold of the said man's collar. Shaking it furiously, making the man dizzy.

"Damn you, Byakuran!"

**A/N: CUT! Well, it's long! 7 pages! Yay! There's a poll in my profile! Please vote!  
Votings:**

**Reborn: 1  
Hibari: 1  
Giotto: 3**

**Giotto's on the lead!**

**Question: Why is Giotto included in the pairing when you told us in the first chapter that there will be no pairing for the 1****st**** Generation?**

**Answer: I changed my mind! Something popped in my head and made a possible way for Giotto you see! So there!**

**Byakuran appeared! Hehe.. I wanted to end it here… Please review! **

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THEIR VOTES! FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**


	7. First Day Part 3

**A/N: Hmmm... Nothing to say.. :D**

**Hehe.. I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AMANO AKIRA OWNS IT. :D**

**Votes so far..**

**Giotto: 4  
Reborn: 2  
Hibari: 1  
Yamamoto: 0  
Gokudera: 0  
Enma: 0  
Mukuro: 0**

**If you have any suggestions, tell me!**

**Preview:**

_"What are we doing here!?" Tsuna glared at him. "Keep your mouth shut for awhile Primo. Please be in your spirit form." Giotto obliged. He saw his descendant knock, after, hearing a faint "come in" and they entered. Revealing a white room. (WHY IS IT ALL WHITE?! XD) In the middle of the room, which is a huge table with stacks of paperwork on it, there was a man with white hair and purple eyes. The said boy grinned. "Why hello, Tsunayoshi-kun!"_

_Tsuna ran and killed the man. The end. XD_

_No! It's only a joke!_

_Tsuna ran and got hold of the said man's collar. Shaking it furiously, making the man dizzy._

_"Damn you, Byakuran!"_

**Chapter 6: First Day Part 3**

"Damn you, Byakuran!"

"Eh? Tsunayoshi-kun? What's with that, ugh, attire?" Byakuran said between the shaking of his head. He's becoming dizzy, feeling sick. Oh no, the marshmallows he ate!

"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!"

Byakuran sweatdropped. Wondering what's with the weird mantra for. "What did I do this time?" He asked, not certainly sure of what's happening. Tsuna glared at Byakuran. "Could you please tell your damn parallel self to not experiment on people?! Just because he has the Mare ring, he doesn't need to play with it!" Now Byakuran knows why, he laughed nervously. "Okay. I'll remember that, care to share what happened?" Tsuna stared at him, he then sighed in defeat. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Tuna-chan!"

Tsuna nodded, he then told everything about what happened. He also removed his hand off Byakuran's collar, Shiro-chan sighed in relief.

XXXXX

"Hmmm.. Let's think of a way to make your time longer." Byakuran suggested, Tsuna shook his head. "No, there's no other way. Ah! How about you help me with this?" Tsuna miraculously got his music sheets and the planner for the concert.

Byakuran brightened. "Really?! Oh how I really wanted to help you with that, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna smiled. "Okay.. I'll tell you my plan..."

XXXXX

Byakuran has his eyes widen at Tsuna's plan. "B-But Tsu-chan, isn't that dangerous?"

Tsuna sadly nodded. "Yeah, I know. Because this will be my last chance."

"But that doesn't mean to sacrifice -!"

"It's because I wanted to, Byakuran! I just can't die with doing nothing! Don't worry! I'll also get help from Yuni-chan and Enma-kun." Byakuran just sighed, Tsuna's too determined to do it. "Okay, okay.. I'll call the two.." Tsuna grinned. "Thanks Shiro-chan! I know I can always depend on you!"

"But Tsu-chan, does your friends know about this?" Tsuna stiffened. "N-No.. I won't tell them. They'll worry. So it's better for them to know nothing." Then he felt nauseous, he almost fell down, but supported himself by the table beside him. He regained his composure. "Shiro-chan, will you lend me a room? I'd like to take a rest."

XXXXX

"Haaahhh.." Tsuna sighed as he let himself fall on the comfy bed. "I'm tired!"

Tsuna heard a sigh, from Giotto. _"That's why Rika told you not to tire yourself too much!"_

"Hai, hai! I don't want to hear anything anymore!" Tsuna shouted teasingly as he covers his ears.

Primo grumbled as he disappears on thin air. _"Just take a rest. Sleep for awhile, I know that Shiro-san will wake you up later."_

"Hai, hai, Grandpa."

XXXXX

Sawada's Residence

Reborn was now going up to deliver Tsuna's breakfast. He's feeling worried for his to- student. But really, him? Worried? I don't think so, but Tsuna was a different matter. Seems that Tsuna made his way to Reborn's cold nature. Reborn's near the door, he was supposed to knock but he heard someone unknown talk inside his student's room.

_"Decimo?"_

_'Decimo?' _Reborn thought. _'Who in the world will call Dame-Tsuna Decimo here? Tenth for what?' _Reborn put the tray down quietly as he hid his presence and listened to the conversation inside his student's room.

_"What happened? Why are you trembling and sweating? Are you sick again?! You feeling cold?! Oh my gosh, lay down! What the hell is Checkerface doing?! I thought he will be fine after-"_

_"N-No, I'm fine Giotto-san. I'm not sick or anything. It's just that, __HE _is there.."

Reborn narrowed his eyes, he didn't hear the first part but what does Tsuna mean HE? He neared his ears infront of the wall.

"_He? You mean your father?" _

_'Father, Iemitsu? What did he mean? What did Iemitsu do to Dame-Tsuna?"_

___"Is there something wrong, Decimo?"_

_'What's with that Decimo? Tenth for what?'_

"No, th-there's n-n-nothing w-wrong. But, I need to get out of here!"

Reborn widened his eyes. Why does Tsuna sounds so scared? He plans of opening the door but he had a feeling that if he opened the damn door right now, something bad will happen to Tsuna sooner or later. So he put his hand down and remowed his ear from the wall. He didn't want to listen anymore. But heard the window opening and a shuffling sound.

He tried to open the door but to no avail. Shit, it was locked. He took the key in his pocket and opened the door. But what he saw was am opened window and an unoccupied bed. Reborn clicked his tongue and saw a note for him, from Tsuna.

**Reborn, **

**Can you please tell to Kaa-san that I went to _her _house? If you want to ask who is "Her," I won't answer, Kaa-san will too. I will be gone for a few days, maybe a week. So please don't find me. Don't worry, I'm fine. My fever's gone. Don't worry, I'm working on the lyrics and the planner for the concert.**

**I know even I told you not to find me, you will right? The question is, will you find me?**

Reborn smirked at this, challenging the greatest manager, Dame-Tsuna? Challenge accepted.

**Reborn, I changed the plan, can you let Kaa-san compose one song about "Friends Forever?" Hehe.. Will you? If yes, thank you. The composition was halfway done, so don't worry. Reborn, this concert might be my final one, will you watch it? Well.. Haha.. I know you will. Thank you Reborn for everything. **

Reborn was confused on what he read? Will Tsuna die or something? Why does this letter seem a goodbye and thank you letter? He walked out of the room and carried the tray, what will he say to Maman? Ah, that Tsuna went to her house. Who's this her? He went down the stairs and told Nana that Tsuna's at _her _house.

He saw Nana smile brightly and just nodded. Fortunate for the two, Iemitsu was not listening. He put the tray on the sink and returned to his room, a.k.a. Tsuna's room. Joke, beside Tsuna's room. He layed down on his head and stared at the ceiling.

Reborn has only one thing in his head. _'What happened between you and Iemitsu, Tsuna?'_

**A/N: CUT! HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

**THE POLL WAS USELESS! GAH! WELL THERE WERE TWO READERS WHO VOTED AT THE POLL, HOW NICE OF YOU.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! **

**HAHA.. **

**WHAT DID HAPPEN BETWEEN TSUNA AND IEMITSU?**

**READ IT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS.. :P**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**POSTED DECEMBER 25 12:00 A.M.**

**XD MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. First Day Part 4

**A/N: Here are the votings so far…**

**Reborn: 3  
Giotto: 4  
Hibari: 1  
Yamamoto: 0  
Gokudera: 0  
Mukuro: 0  
Enma: 0**

**Reborn's catching up! How about Giotto-kun? Kyouya, you're being left behind! XD**

**Preview: **

_He saw Nana smile brightly and just nodded. Fortunate for the two, Iemitsu was not listening. He put the tray on the sink and returned to his room, a.k.a. Tsuna's room. Joke, beside Tsuna's room. He layed down on his head and stared at the ceiling._

_Reborn has only one thing in his head.__'What happened between you and Iemitsu, Tsuna?'_

**Chapter 7: First Day Part 4**

Tsuna was now awake and making his way through the room where Enma, Yuni and Byakuran are waiting for him. He still didn't change his appearance, still his not-so-spiky black hair and his big doe red eyes.

He arrived, he knocked softly at the door. Then Byakuran's voice was heard, saying, "Oh! Seems that Tsu-chan's here." Then the door was opened.

Gasps were heard from Yuni and Enma. Surprised at the appearance of Tsuna.

"T-Tsuna-kun? Is that you?" Asked by the shocked Enma. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah.. Weird right?" Then Tsuna turned to face the Giglio Nero's Boss. "Yuni! It's been a while! How are you?" Yuni, who's still shocked from Tsuna's new appearance, came out from her reverie.. "A-ahh.. I'm fine, Tsuna-san.."

"Now, we're done from our short reunion, why don't we start our meeting?" Byakuran suggested, the three agreed.

XXXXX

"E-Ehh.. T-Tsuna-kun/-san, why did you change the plan? Did something happen?" The two newcomers asked, not knowing Tsuna's situation. That he's going to be DEAD in the next few days. Then Tsuna realized it, he noticed Byakuran's worried gaze to him. He smiled sadly and mouthed a "NO." Byakuran sadly understand.

Tsuna grinned fakely, but not noticed by the two newcomers. "Well.. I think this is going to be much better, don't you think?"

Enma put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "Well, it is better than the first one. But do you think Iemitsu-san will allow this?" That made Shiro and Tsuna stiffen. Tsuna looked at the two newcomers, and answered with a panicky voice. "D-don't worry about that. I had that covered." Well, the truth is, it wasn't. Tsuna will make Reborn agree to this. Not his father. Because everything he suggest would be turned down by his father. So he asked Reborn to prospose his ideas with different words to his father. And that was the time when Iemitsu will only agree.

"I agree on this one." Yuni said.

"Then, I will too. We'll help you with it too." Enma said.

That made Tsuna to look at them wide-eyed. "R-Really?!"

"Of course! So we better start now! And there will be no more things to stressed off."

Tsuna shook his head. "No. We will start tomorrow, I'll go meet Reborn first. I'll tell you the details later. Is that okay?"

The three nodded, Tsuna brightened as he stood up. "Then! I'll go now! Thank you guys! I really appreciate it!" Tsuna waved his hands, saying goodbye and ran. Yuni's eyes widened as she sees Tsuna do that, she stood up and raised her hand to grasp Tsuna's shirt to let him stop, but to no avail.

'_W-What did I felt just now? Will Tsuna-san leave us?' _Yuni thought, paling then sweating.

"Yuni-chan? Is there something wrong?" Byakuran asked her, but Yuni just ignored him, still thinking about what she felt earlier. She shook her head. _'No… Tsuna-san won't leave us… Right?'_

XXXXX

Tsuna's back to Rika's house, happily eating lunch with his ancestor and friend.

"So, you're planning to meet Reborn later, and with me?" Rika asked her friend. Tsuna nodded. Rika looked at Giotto. "Then how about him?"

"Oh! Giotto-san will be In his spirit form for awhile. Or do you want to go with us?" Giotto shook his head. "No, it will be fine. I'll go with you in my spirit form, and I think that will be much easier." It's true, it is easier for Tsuna to explain with Giotto in his spirit form. What if Reborn noticed Giotto? Reborn knows the face of C.C.'s founder, Giotto Vongola, so it will be hard for Tsuna to explain about Giotto if Reborn saw him.

"Well, why don't we go now?" Rika suggested. "We're already properly dressed." Tsuna nodded. They finished their lunch and fixed the plates. Giotto went back being in his spirit form, and Tsuna mailed Reborn that they will meet in a few hours in an isolated café out the town.

As Tsuna got his reply from Reborn, they now went towards the designed destination.

XXXXX

Reborn's POV

I'm in my office, fixing the papers for the upcoming concert of the band. I was about to put the finished papers in my envelop when my phone started to rang. I opened my phone and saw a mail that Tsuna sent me. As I read the message, I raised a brow. Heh, I didn't expect to meet him this fast. Did he miss me?

Well, I miss him t- Tch. Just what am I saying. I better ready myself and go out. Before I could go out the house, Iemitsu called me.

"Reborn."

I 'hmm'ed' in response. "Find Tsunayoshi, there's so many things that he still needed to get done. Where the hell is he?! I need him now!"

Reborn just stared at the man he then continued his way, hearing Iemitsu yelling at him. "Reborn, listen to me! I need that boy now! Or else the that boy will be punished!"

Reborn "Tch'ed" as he walked and walked until he can't heard Iemitsu's voice anymore.

'_Showing your true nature now, Iemitsu? I wonder how will Nana react to this.' _

XXXXX

Reborn was now inside the designated café drinking his beloved espresso. He's waiting for his beloved to- ehem, student to come, and right on cue, the duo came into view. But Reborn just ignored them, they're in disguise, remember? But, really, the master of disguise, Reborn, not noticing his student? Hooh.. This will be a scoop! (Just Ignore Author-san, she's acting like a journalist.. XD)

The duo now entered the café. A waiter neared them, saying, "Good Afternoon, the free table is this way." Tsuna, now in disguise, raised his right hand in a surrendering manner. "No, it's okay Waiter-san, our companion is waiting for us in that table." Tsuna said as he pointed where Reborn is." The waiter nodded and made his way to serve the other costumers.

Then the duo approached the table where Reborn is sitting. When the duo arrived, Reborn ignored them, not knowing the people neared him. But when Reborn heard his student's voice, he widened his eyes then smirked. "Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna grinned. He sat infront of Reborn and Rika sat beside her friend, they started the conversation. "Reborn, this is Rika, my childhood bestfriend." Tsuna introduced, Rika stood up and bowed. "Hello Reborn-san. My name's Miyazaki Rika, nice to meet you." Rika sat, Reborn smirked, sending shivers to the duo. "My name's Reborn. Manager of Tsuna and his band." Reborn looked at Tsuna. "Then Tsuna, why did you call me? Did something happen?" Reborn asked, earning a nod from his student. "Yes. There IS a problem Reborn." Reborn narrowed his eyes. This is rare, it's rare for Tsuna to have a big problem like this one.

"Tell me about it."

**Chapter End.**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS ON THE END OF DECEMBER BUT GOT BUSY! i'M SO SORRY! **

**I WONDER WHAT TSUNA'S PROBLEM BESIDES THE CONCERT? **

**I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! I PROMISE!**

So, please review? XD


End file.
